Danny the Musical
by xWiCkEdxGhOsTx
Summary: Casper High's 73rd annual school musical is Wicked! Sam and Danny get two of the leads, but are soon thrust into the spotlight and forced to sing a passionate love song... then kiss!
1. Casper High's 73rd Annual School Musical

A/N: Love Wicked. Love Danny Phantom. It was about time my two loves came together for one kick-ass story! You know the drill, I don't own Wicked or Danny Phantom but I do own Liz, Jamie, Rebecca, Alex, Robert, Lauren and any other people I didn't mention.

This story is dedicated to my best bud, Mariann.

_"The only good story is a love story..."

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran through the hall. Sam pulled Danny and Tucker through the growing crowds. The boys reluctantly trotted along._

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad." Sam urged her two friends.

"Yes it is, it's the school musical, they're always horrible. Every year something happens to ruin it." Tucker moaned.

"Yea, do you remember last year? Little Shop of Horrors? That plant they ordered for Audrey II never showed up and they had to use a painted box." Danny reminded his friends.

"Yea, or the year before that, when we Grease? The golf cart they used for Grease Lighting ran out of gas in the middle of the stage." Tucker laughed.

"Well, we won't try out. I just want to see what this year's disaster is going to be." Sam still pulled the two boys along. She finally ley go when they came to a red and white bulletin board. In big letters, it read:

Casper High's 73rd Annual School Musical

will be

WICKED

Try out's will be held on Friday for the following parts:

Elphaba

Glinda

Boq

Fiyero

Nessarose

"It's a disaster in the making." Tucker mumbled as he read the sign.

"Yea, too bad. This one actually sounds cool." Danny said as he read a summery of the musical that was also on the board.

"Oh my god!" Sam shouted, "I love this musical! I have to try out!" She grabbed one of the try out sheets for Elphaba.

"What are you thinking!" Tucker tried to take the sheet away from Sam, "The Casper High musical is cursed; you can't try out! You'll end up with a broken leg or something!"

Sam pulled the sheet from his grasp.

"I don't care. I was born to play Elphaba! Have you ever even seen this musical? It's the best! Danny, you try out for Fiyero! It would be great, we could sing together."

Danny looked a t Sam with a perplexed stare. He had never seen her so set on something. Sam stared down at her try-out sheet with a huge smile on her face. Well, as big of a smile as a goth could muster. Even more to Danny and Tucker's amazement, Sam began to sing.

"Something has changed within me." She looked up from her paper and started to walk toward the entrance of the school. "Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." She was outside with a very confused and surprised pair behind her. "Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep…" She walked down the entrance stairway and went onto the ledge. It was quite a jump to the ground from there. "It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes: and leap!" Much to everyone's amazement, Sam jumped and started getting into her song, like no one was watching. Truth was, the whole school was staring at her. "It's time to try defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!"  
Suddenly, a girl Danny had never met before; a girl with grey eyes and sandy colored hair; started to sing. "Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!"  
Sam kept singing, like the girl and her had planned it all along. "I'm through accepting limits, 'cuz someone says they're so, some things I cannot change but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost…Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!" Sam was dancing around like she was in some sort of trance (musicals can do that to you!)

"I'd sooner buy defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity; and you can't pull me down…" Sam turned to the girl who had sung and half spoke, half sung the next lines to her. "Glinda— come with me. Think of what we could do: together. Unlimited… Together we're unlimited; together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been…Glinda– dreams, the way we planned 'em."

"If we work in tandem…" the girl sang.  
Then both of them joined together and sang their next lines, "There's no fight we cannot win…Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity."  
Sam slowly came back to reality but finished her song; "They'll never bring us down…"

Sam finally came back to Earth. She looked around and seemed to turn redder with every person she saw staring. All were silent with amazement. After a moment, many of the surrounding people broke out in applause. This succeed in making Sam turn even redder. She walked up the steps and sat on the ledge she had just jumped off of.  
"Danny can I have my backpack please?" Sam asked sweetly to Danny. She had a huge grin on her face, despite her red tinge. Danny gave Sam her backpack, still staring at her with an open mouth.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" he managed to choke out.

"No one _learns_ to sing like that," the girl that had sung with Sam, said from the ground, "It comes with the package." She swung herself onto the ledge with ease.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for backing me up." Sam thanked the girl and took a giant gulp of water from a bottle she had gotten out from her backpack.

"Well, I thought if you were willing to make a fool of yourself in front of the entire student body, I may as well make you look not as insane."

Sam's face turned red again.

"So, Elphaba, what's your real name. Or do you love Wicked so much that you actually changed it to Elphaba?" The girl gave a sly grin.

"I'm Sam." Sam replied with an outstretched hand. "What about you, Glinda?"

"I go by Liz, but Glinda's fine too." Liz said, shaking Sam's hand.

"Well, thank you, Liz." Sam smiled back at her. "I can safely assume that you're trying out for Glinda in the musical, right?"

"Of course. I probably won't get it, but at least I'll have tried, huh?" Liz shrugged.

"What are you talking about; you're great! Of course you'll get the part!" Danny exclaimed.

Liz turned red at his praise. "Thank you. But I never get the lead in the musical. I'm always in the background."

"Well, that's a good thing," Tucker said finally, "at least you don't have to embarrass yourself every year."

Liz looked at him questionably. Then she turned to Sam.

"He thinks that the school musical is cursed…" Sam explained.

Liz gave her a look of understanding. "It sure does seem that way, huh? Something goes wrong every year."

Tucker looked triumphant that someone finally agreed with him. Liz laughed at this.

"Well I don't care if it is cursed. Not even a flying farm house could stop me from trying out."

Sam laughed and stood up. "Well I have to go. Thanks again Liz."

"No problem. See you at try-outs on Friday." Liz grabbed her backpack and jumped off the wall.

"She seems nice." Danny said.

"Yeah, she does." Sam looked after her, then turned her attention to Danny. "Come on, Fiyero, we need to get you a try-out sheet."

Sam started to pull Danny along but Danny's feet stayed firmly in place. "Sam, I don't want to try-out. I can't even sing!"

"Oh, come o! I'll teach you to sing better." Sam pulled harder.

"Well…hey! Liz just told us that no one learns to ding like that; that it comes with the package, remember?" Danny replied.

"Well, you have the package, you just need to open it." Sam stated simply.

Danny thought about this for a moment before he spoke. "Okay," he gave in; he saw the smile on Sam's face, "on one condition. If we both make it, I'll do it. But if you don't make it, I quit." Danny stated defiantly.

Sam laughed, "Fine. Come on, before all the sheets are gone."

* * *

A/N: one thing, sorry if I said "well" too much. I just noticed that right now... 


	2. An Awkward Love Song

A/N: okay... chapter 2! OMG all my reviewers rock out loud! Keep them comin'!lol

* * *

Thursday seemed to last forever but soon, it was the end of the school day.

"Attention students," Mr. Lancer's voice came over the loudspeaker, "try-outs for the school musical will start today for the following parts; Madame Morrible, Dr. Dillamond, The Wizard, and the chorus. Tomorrow's try-out's will be for; Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, and Nessarose. I encourage you all to try-out."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran out of class as soon as the bell rang.

"Sam, can you help me with my try-out song?" Danny asked.

"Sure Danny. Your house?" Sam said thoughtfully.

"Yea," he replied.

"I've made a decision." Tucker stated. "I'm going to ask Lancer if he needs help working the lights and sounds and other technical stuff."

"That's great." Danny said, not really paying attention too well.

"Good for you, Tucker." Sam said with some enthusiasm.

"I'll go ask him now," Tucker said as he spotted Lancer coming out of the office, "Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Sam and Danny called after him.

"Come on, Danny. Let's go practice that song." Sam led Danny away.

Sam and Danny sat up in Danny's room in an awkward silence.

"So," Sam had broken the stillness in the air, "there are two songs that Fiyero sings a lot in." She was flicking through his papers and humming _Defying Gravity_ as she did so.

"Ah," she said, "here they are, _Dancing through Life_ and _As Long as You're Mine_."

"As long as you're what!" Danny forgot she was reading song titles.

"_As Long as You're Mine_." Sam blushed, "Do you want to hear it?" she asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Danny replied, blushing also.

Sam crossed the room to Danny's stereo and put in a CD from her bag.

"This CD doesn't have the words on it," Sam said as she fiddled with all the knobs and buttons, "only the music. I'll help you sing it."

She pressed play and the music started. It was slow music, Danny had expected that. He looked down at his music and waited for Sam to sing so he could follow along.

"This part, someone else sings, I'm pretty sure it's Glinda, I can't remember. Your entrance is coming up."

They waited awhile, listening to the music when Sam spoke, "Here's your entrance. I'll sing with you."

Sam started to sing along with the music, "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes." Sam motioned for Danny to sing. Danny realized with horror that he had been staring at her.

He immediately looked down at his paper and sang. "Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!"

Sam joined in with Danny, "Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body  
and make up for lost time."  
Sam sat back and watched Danny sing for a moment, "Say there's no future, for us as a pair."  
Sam joined in with him, "And though I know I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine!  
Borrow the moonlight until it is though and know I'll be here holding you…as long as you're mine."

They held out the last note for a long time before ending it together.

"Wow," was all Sam could manage to say.

"You were—you were good." Danny stumbled over his own words.

"So were you," Sam smiled, "just do that at the try-out and you'll surely get the part." Sam picked up her bag and walked out.

"Very good." Danny gave a half smile and turned the CD on again and practiced all night.


	3. Try outs

A/N: here you go, all you eager fan, chapter 3 is here! Enjoy and keep the reviews commin' (excuse and errors, I wrote this after a long day at school, and submitted it at like... midnight.)

* * *

On Friday, Danny walked into school nervously. How was he ever going to beat those drama freaks? Sure, he had practiced all-night and sure, he had memorized every line, but that wouldn't do any good.

He walked around all day with butterflies in his stomach. It was at lunch when he finally realized that he had not seen Sam all day.

"Hey Tuck," he asked Tucker once he sat down at their usual table, "where's Sam?"

"Don't know," he replied stuffing his face with a burger. Danny looked at him in disgust.

"Maybe Sam has a point with the whole Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian thing…" Danny said

Tucker opened his burger-filled mouth in protest when Mr. Lancer's voice came over the intercom.

"All students that are auditioning for the school musical, auditions will take place in the auditorium now for the parts of Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessarose. That is all."

"Oh my god!" Danny scrambled out of his seat and stumbled out of the cafeteria.

- - - - - - -

Danny ran into the auditorium out of breath. Everyone looked at him as he made his noisy entrance.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton, for gracing us with your presence today." Mrs. Anderson, the drama teacher, said flicking one of her heavily jeweled hands.

Danny took that as a sign to sit down.

"As I was saying," Mrs. Anderson, "anyone trying out for the part of Boq, get on stage now." Mrs. Anderson sat in the front row and looked at her list of students. As she did, five boys Danny had never met, got on stage.

"Okay, first up we will have Edward Johnson." Mrs. Anderson called. A very tall boy with blonde hair stepped forward and told Mrs. Anderson that he was singing _March of the Witch Hunters_, and started belting out his lines.

Danny screwed up his eyes.

Edward Johnson was loud, no doubt about that, but he wasn't that good. Neither was the guy after him, or even the guy after him. The last two were good though. They both sang _Dancing through Life_ at the part where Boq comes in. But the last guy, Robert, was better in Danny's mind.

Next up was Nessarose. Some drama club girls tried out and were okay, but when Valerie sang _The Wicked Witch of the East_; it blew them all away.

After Nessarose, came Glinda. A lot of popular girls, including Paulina and Star, tried out. Danny was also happy to see the laid-back Liz among the throng of high-strung cheerleaders. Paulina sang _Popular_, of course and was all right but Danny still thought that Liz's performance of _I'm not that girl (reprise)_, was much better.

Finally it was Danny's turn; Fiyero was next. Danny went up last and only three other guys tried out; Dash, Kwan, and some kid from the chess club.

_Dash and Kwan only want to kiss Paulina_, Danny thought to himself. Even though in the back of his head, he would have liked to do the same thing. Dash and Kwan both sang _Dancing through Life_, while the boy from chess club sang the _Finale_.

"Next we have Daniel Fenton," Mrs. Anderson announced, "and what will you sing for us, Daniel." She said sweetly. She could see that he was nervous and tried to make him feel better. Danny was grateful for this.

"Um," Danny looked around for Sam. He thought he saw her by the door but once he looked again, she was gone. "um," he said again, "I'm singing _As Long as You're Mine_." He replied nervously. Dash and Kwan laughed at him but Mrs. Anderson silenced them.

"Go ahead whenever your ready, honey" she said.

Danny cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He tried to think of Sam and him singing in his room yesterday. He smiled at the thought and took a deep breath. He looked over at Allen, the kid working the stereo, and told him to play track 15. The music started to play and he waited for his cue. He looked out into the auditorium and saw Sam in the back row. She looked different, but Danny couldn't place why. It was too dark to see anything. Danny's entrance came and he started to sing.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!" Danny held out the last note and looked out to see, what he swore he thought, was Sam mouthing the words.

"Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time." Danny looked again, but Sam was gone. "Say there's no future, for us as a pair. And though I know I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is though and know I'll be here holding you…as long as you're mine." Danny held out the note for a long time and sighed. He was startled when he realized that he had just auditioned. He thought that he was still in his room, singing with Sam.

"That was simply beautiful, Daniel." Mrs. Anderson stated happily. She stood up and turned toward the crowd of kids in their seats, "All right, with Daniel's lovely performance over, that only leaves the slot of Elphaba, everyone trying out, on stage!"

Danny jumped off stage and went to sit with Liz.

"That was wonderful, Danny! And I thought _I_ was good!" she praised him as he sat down.

"Thanks," he whispered as the first Elphaba hopeful tried out. One by one, the girls tried out. Some were good, others bad, and many were just okay.

_Where the heck is Sam!_ Danny thought.

When the last girl finished her song, Mrs. Anderson stood up. "That was wonderful everyone, that cast list will be posted after school—"

"Wait!" It was Sam's voice. Danny was relieved, "Sorry I'm late. Can I still try-out?"

"Yes, fine, what is your name," Mrs. Anderson sat down again.

"Sam, Sam Manson" she came out from the shadows and walked down to the stage. Everyone in the auditorium gaped at her.

It was the same Sam, but there was something indeed different about her. She had on her trademark combat boots but she wore a long black skirt that was tied with a simple bow at the hip. Her shirt was like the one she usually wore, yet without the purple on it. She also wore deep red lipstick and had on a big, black, witch's hat.

Danny stared at her, opened mouthed and wide-eyed. As she passes him, she giggled a little and looked forward. She jumped up onto the stage and straightened out her skirt.

"What song are you going to sing?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Well, I'm trying out for Elphaba, obviously," she pointed to the witch's hat, "and I'm singing _The Wizard and I_."

"Nice choice." Mrs. Anderson sat back in her chair.

"Track 3." Sam told Allen.

The music started to play and Sam waited for her cue. It came and she started to sing.

"Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard if I make good so I'll make good…"

The music started to build up a bit, then Sam went on. "When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth and then I meet the Wizard what I've waited for since—since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom by my looks, he won't be blinded. Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? No! He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -a girl on whom I can rely!" And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I!" Sam got into her moves then, not dancing, with her voice, flashy moves would only marr her performance, she just walked around the stage. "Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change 'cuz once you're with the Wizard no one thinks you're strange! No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed and all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard you're acclaimed. And this gift –or this curse—I have inside maybe at last, I'll know why when we are hand and hand– the Wizard and I!"

Sam stopped in the middle of the stage and went on singing. "And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba, a girl who is so superior, shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixated on your verdigris, would it be all right by you if I de-greenify you?" And though of course that's not important to me "All right! Why not?" I'll reply oh, what a pair we'll be  
the Wizard and I! Yes, what a pair we'll be the Wizard and…"

The music changed to a mystifying chord and Sam just kept singing. "Unlimited, my future is unlimited, and I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy I know– it sounds truly crazy and true, the vision's hazy but I swear, someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me!"

She held out the last note for a long time and belted out the last lines beautifully. "And I'll stand there with the Wizard feeling things I've never felt and though I'd never show it, I'll be so happy, I could melt! And so it will be for the rest of my life and I'll want nothing else till I die! Held in such high esteem, when people see me, they will scream, for half of Oz's favorite team: the Wizard and I!"

Mrs. Anderson sat back in awe, "My goodness, child! That was wonderful!"

Sam blushed and jumped off stage.

"Remember children," Mrs. Anderson called as people left the auditorium, "the cast list will be posted after school!"

All proud of the jobs they did, Danny, Sam, and Liz walked out in excitement.


	4. Cast list posted

A/N: yes, this one is a very short chapter, but don't worry, it'll get better as I go on later this weekend.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Liz all met outside Sam's class to go see the cast list together. Much to Danny's amazement, Sam hadn't changed out of her outfit all day. She even kept the witch's hat on.

When they first got to the list, lots of people were surrounding it, but they soon cleared out to let the three hopefuls through. Danny scanned the list:

Nessarose- Valerie Grey _(understudy- Rebecca Goodman)_

Was one of the names Danny recognized. _Good for her_, Danny thought, _she was really good._

The Wizard- Alex McCarty

Madame Morrible- Lauren McCarty

Doctor Dillamond- Mr. Lancer

Lancer tried out! Danny was laughing on the inside, but probably broke out into a laughing smile as well.

Boq- Robert Arthur

That was the guy Danny had been hoping for. Thank goodness he got the part and not Edward Johnson. Then Danny read the last few names on the list:

Glinda- Paulina Sanchez _(understudy- Liz Garner)_

Elphaba- Samantha Manson _(understudy- Jamie Brown)_

Fiyero- Danny Fenton _(understudy- Dash Baxter)_

Danny stared at the list in awe.

"I made it…" he half said to himself, half said to the stunned Sam next to him.

"_We_ made it, Danny" Sam whispered. Then, as soon as she was quiet, she screamed. "WE MADE IT!" Without thinking, she jumped into Danny's arms and kissed him.

"God, get a room why don't you," Liz joked.

Sam and Danny broke apart and made sure to stay a full two feet away from each other. Sam looked from the cast list, to Liz, and back again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Liz. I can't believe you only got understudy, you were so good." Sam frowned looking at the cast list. "Ugh… how could _Paulina _beat you! She was the worst."

"It's alright. Like I said before, I'm always in the background." Liz walked away, but as she did, Danny was sure he detected a tear in her eye.

"Man, this stinks, I want to sing with Liz, not Paulina," Sam said the name in disgust, "I wish there were someway Paulina couldn't be there." Sam looked at Danny and slowly, her frown turned into a smile, then a full-out beam. "but we MADE IT!" she screamed again.

- - - - - -

Danny and Sam stopped by Mrs. Anderson's office before they left to get the script. She ended up giving them a book of the entire script plus the lyrics to all the songs and two CD's (one with the people singing and one with only the music on it.)

"Congratulations, children. I will see you on Monday for practice. Oh, and wear comfortable shoes, okay? We will be practicing the choreography to one of the songs."

Danny and Sam both thanked her, promised to wear comfortable shoes, and walked out of the office, deeply absorbed in a conversation about the opening number that they didn't see Desiree come out of a locker farther down the hall from them.

"Well, the little goth girl wished not to sing with this one," she gestured toward Paulina, "and so she has wished it, so shall it be."

Desiree waved her arms and a purple smoke engulfed her and she was gone. One minute, Paulina and star were talking about how many times they got their nails done that week, and the next, Paulina could barely speak.

"It's probably just a cold, or maybe you were cheering too loudly at cheerleading practice and lost your voice or something," Star coaxed a very distraught Paulina to the nurses office, "don't worry, you'll be fine in no time."


	5. Songs of the show

A/N: sorry it took me so long to write this but I wanted to wait till school was over. I just got into Honors English for next year and that makes me feel like I can write anything! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and reviews are VERY welcome!

* * *

"Sam, when I sing the line 'So- what's the most swankified place in town', how long do I hold out the word 'town' for?" Danny asked Sam as they walked, without even looking up from his script.

"No, you don't sing that line. That's in _Dancing through Life_ right? No, you say that line," she answered him, flipping back in her script as well. They reached Sam's doorstep and walked up to her room. Sam sat on her bed, while Danny found a chair by Sam's desk. He looked down at his script frustrated.

"Man, I'm never going to get this!" He slammed the book shut and folded his arms like a bratty 5-year-old.

All Sam could do was chuckle and admire how cute Danny looked when he was mad. She tore her eyes off him with a blush and got up to put in the CD.

"Here, why don't we try singing one before you give up."

She pressed play and the blaring sound of a full Broadway orchestra blasted in their ears. Danny was knocked off guard and fell backwards in his tipped-back chair. Sam turned down the volume and went over to help Danny up.

"Wow," he groaned as he attempted to stand again, "I didn't know it was that loud."

"Neither did I," Sam said laughing as she put out her hand to help him. Danny took it and Sam pulled him up. They looked at each other and blushed bright red.

"Thanks," Danny said as he looked down at the ground.

"No problem," She said quietly, looking at the ground as well.

There was an embarrassing awkward silence before either of them dared look at each other.

"Well," Danny said, startling Sam out of her fantasy world, "we better get back to the…singing thing."

"Yea," Sam agreed, as she turned red, grabbed her script, and jumped on her bed.

Danny picked up his chair and sat down again. A new song had started since Danny had fallen over, he look in his script and was instantly lost.

"A, Sam… what song is this?" He blindly flipped through pages.

"_What is this feeling_," She answered as she read her script.

"What feeling?" Danny asked (he only knew about 5 of the songs). Had she felt the same thing he had with that one touch?

"Very funny Danny," Sam looked up at him, shook her head and went on reading.

"What!" Danny said, genuinely perplexed.

"The song, Danny! The song is called, _What is this feeling_." Sam blushed harder then ever. Was he thinking what she thought he was thinking?

Danny realized how stupid he must have sounded and turned scarlet yet again. He turned back in his script and found that the song in question, _What is this feeling?_, was number 4 and was sung by Elphaba and Galinda. He followed along as the original cast sang their hearts out.

_Haha, this is a great song_, Danny thought as Elphaba made fun of Galinda for being blonde, _Sam and Paulina will sing this perfectly together_.

That's when Danny remembered Liz. She looked so upset when she saw the list. Danny thought about calling her, when Sam's phone rang.

She turned down the music lower and answered. "Hello?" she asked in a confused way. The only people who ever called her on her private line was Danny and Tucker. Danny was with Sam and Tucker was still at school talking to Lancer.

Danny heard a loud, high-pitched, excited-girl scream and Sam pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Liz?" Sam questioned. Danny heard some fast, inaudible words and Sam screamed.

"What!" Danny thought it was something horrible and stood up in concern.

"Oh my God! This is great Liz!" Sam squealed and looked at the questioning Danny, "Yes, he's here. _(more inaudible mumbling)_ Yes, of course I'll tell him. Okay, see you on Monday. Bye."

Sam put the phone down and squealed again. Now Danny was _really_ confused.

"Sam, what is it!" He almost screamed at her.

"Paulina dropped out, so Liz is the new Galinda for the musical!" She could hardly get the words out fast enough.

"Really!" Danny was amazed. How could Paulina drop out? In Danny's eyes, Paulina was perfect for the role; pretty, popular, and perfect. Everything he had heard about Galinda was a Paulina trait.

"Yea, she lost her voice or something and her parents think it was the stress of all her extracurricular activities, so she dropped the play instead of cheerleading." Sam was too excited about Liz getting the role to even make fun of Paulina or cheerleading.

Once Sam got over her excitement fit, her and Danny got back to singing. They went through the first 14 songs, singing their parts in any spots they had lines and breaking at points to read the speaking lines. When they flipped the page to the next song, the words _As Long As You're Mine_ were written across the top of the page. When Danny looked at who sang it with him, he saw Elphaba instead of Galinda.

"Hey Sam, I thought you said Galinda sang this with me," he asked blushing. This was a love song that he had to sing to Sam! This was going to be hard.

"Number one," Sam said, "at this point, her name is _Glinda_, the _Ga_ is silent." She said, imitating one of the lines. "And number two, I thought she did sing this." Sam spoke calmly but inside, she was screaming. She had to sing a love song to Danny! This was going to be hard.

"Oh well," Danny went on, trying to him his crimson face, "lets just sing it." Although he was so nervous he could hardly breathe, he loved the idea of singing a passionate song to Sam.

They started to sing and were both amazed that they could get the words out when they were so nervous. Once they turned the page for the last line of the song, both gasped. In parenthesis after the last line of the song, the script read the words that they were both dreading (and secretly wishing) for:

_(They embrace and kiss passionately)_


	6. We have to WHAT!

A/N: this chapter is just kind of me not knowing what to write and just blabbing on and on... yea. Sorry, its the last day of school and I hung out with Alec today and he's kind of stupid so I guess it rubbed off on me.

* * *

The weekend came and went and Danny and Sam hadn't spoken since Friday. Each were equally distressed, and oddly comforted, by the little surprise at the end of Act 2, scene 15. Sam confided in Liz, while Danny blabbed on to Tucker.

"…and at the end of the song, they want me to KISS him!" Sam was over at Liz's house. The musical of Wicked was surrounded around the friendship of Elphaba and Glinda, so the two friends decided it was only appropriate for the two leads to practice every scene they had together. Quite the contrary actually; they were doing much more gabbing then practicing.

Despite what Sam had thought, Liz didn't share her concern. Instead of offering words of comfort, Liz squealed in excitement and crawled across her bed over to where Sam was sitting on her beanbag chair.

"So, how are you going to do it?" Liz asked, clearly loving the current subject of their conversation.

"Do what?" Sam asked. Did she mean how was she going to get out of kissing Danny?

"Kiss him! How are you going to kiss him? Is it gonna be quick and awkward, or a full-on French?" She gave Sam a suggestive grin, knowing that the two 'best friends' were actually crushing on each other.

"Liz!" Sam was appalled by the thought of Frenching Danny on stage with everyone watching… it would have been okay during a private 'practice' though. When Sam told this to Liz though, it only made her double over in laughter. Sam couldn't help but join in and soon, both girls were rolling on the floor laughing.

"…and after the song is over," Danny explained to Tucker, "we have to 'embrace and kiss passionately'." Danny read from his script.

"But that's okay, isn't it?" Tucker asked. He knew how Danny felt about Sam and how Sam felt about Danny. Both were extremely in love, but each refused to let the other see their feelings. In Tucker's mind, this whole kiss thing would help them to realize their feelings for each other.

"Well, I guess its not horrible…" Danny thought it over again and again. He liked Sam, okay he loved her, and if he did this kiss scene, he would have a reason to kiss her. The only flaw, how would he kiss her? She would think of him as a pervert if he tried to French her on stage in front of everyone. If he kissed her quick, then it would kill the moment and the song. Danny voiced his concerns to Tucker.

"You know what," Tucker said in a disgusted voice, "I really do not care how you kiss her. That would be between you and her. Might I suggest that you tell her how you feel about her, and soon. It would help you two get some practice."

Danny threw a book at Tucker who ducked. Maybe he _should_ take his advice about Sam.

Monday morning was hell. Danny walked to school, only to find Sam and Liz waiting in front by the steps. As soon as the two friends made eye contact, they blushed furiously. Tucker was with Danny and saw his best friend's embarrassment.

"Um…hey Sam, hey Liz," Tucker attempted to conceal Danny's blush by standing in front of him.

Liz had the same idea and stood in front of Sam. "Hey Tucker, Danny." She tried to sound casual, but was fifty seconds away from breaking out in a giggle fit.

"Congratulations, Liz," Danny came out from behind Tucker, "on getting the part. I'd rather it be you then Paulina."

"Thanks," she smiled, "even though you don't mean it."

Danny smiled weakly and tried to look over at Sam. Their eyes met and Sam gave Danny a lopsided grin. Danny was happy to see Sam smile, she was cute when she smiled, and since she was a Goth, that didn't happen often.

Liz followed Danny's stare and smiled as well. "Um…hey Tucker? Was that just Lancer I heard? I think he needs us…"

"What? I didn't hear…" Liz eyed Danny and Sam and Tucker took the hint, "Oh, yea, I did hear him. Lets go."

Liz and Tucker sprinted off into the school and left Danny and Sam alone.

"You know they planned that," Sam whispered as Danny sat down next to her on the cement steps.

"Yea, I figured that," Danny laughed awkwardly. Sam joined in as awkward as Danny had started. When they went silent, both looked away from each other.

"So…" Danny tried to talk but he couldn't think of anything to say. At that moment, the bell rang. _Saved!_ Danny thought. He picked up his books and went to his homeroom class. When he entered the room, he saw tucker sitting next to an empty seat. Danny sat down next to the smiling Tucker.

"What are you smiling about?" Danny asked him.

"You and Sam," he answered, still beaming.

"Shut up," Danny turned away, "you and Liz left us there."

"Yea, to get you two to at least talk to each other without blushing your faces off," Tucker replied defensively.

Danny looked cross, but Tucker did have a point, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Before they knew it, it was lunch. Danny dreaded his favorite period of the day because of Sam. He was still afraid to talk to her. He couldn't bear to see the person he was going to have to kiss on stage for every performance with people watching him. He sat down at his usually table with Tucker, Liz, and Sam. As soon as he sat down, Liz started talking about the one thing Danny wanted to talk least about.

"So, you two lovebirds are finally gonna kiss," she smirked at Danny and then at Sam.  
"Yea" Sam and Danny replied quick and awkwardly.

Liz laughed and went on. "Hey Danny, Sam said she was gonna…OW!" Sam hit Liz over the head with her lunchbox. Liz looked at Sam angrily, "Fine, I have to talk to Mrs. Anderson anyway."

Liz left the table and Tucker gave way to a sly grin. "Yea," he said, "I have to ask Mrs. Anderson which color light to use in _Defying Gravity_… hey Liz! Wait up!" Tucker ran over to Liz and they walked to Mrs. Anderson's office together, leaving Sam and Danny alone, again. After a moment of silence, Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen Sam…" He started.

"No, Danny, you listen," Sam interrupted, "I can't take not talking to you anymore. It's killing me! I was so bored this weekend. Yes, I had Liz, but there's only so many things you can talk about when we just became friends last week. We need to start talking again. Whether we have to kiss or not is not an issue, all right?"

Danny was confused. He hardly understood a word about what Sam was blabbing about, but he got the gist of it.

"Yea, okay. I missed talking to you too." He smiled and Sam did as well. He was happy they were talking again, though kissing his best friend was still awkward. Even if he did love her.


	7. Musical Boot Camp

A/N: sorry for how short this chapter is! Don't worry, I'll make sure the next chapter is longer. So this is an exaggeration of me and my friend's first play practice where we had to learn an impossible dance when niether of us had ever reallydanced before. I hope you like it!

* * *

As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Liz were approached by Mrs. Anderson.

"Hello, children," she smiled, "Are you all ready for practice?"

"Yes," they all said at once.

"Good," Mrs. Anderson started to walk away, "I need to find Mr. Lancer, you kids go the auditorium."

The auditorium door was right across the hall, so the four friends were the first ones there. After just a few minutes of waiting, all the people playing the principal parts were there. By 3:15, when Mrs. Anderson came in, the entire cast and chorus were sitting in groups in the seats or on the stage. Mrs. Anderson walked over to the stage and stood where everyone could see and hear her.

"Welcome children!" she announced to get everyone's attention, "Gather 'round! We have a lot to do and very little time to do it all in."

Danny, Sam, and Liz were sitting in the front row when everyone came over. (Tucker had gone off to the computer lab with the rest of the lighting and effects crew.)

"I was just over in art room," Mrs. Anderson continued, "and Ms. Straub has the set crew building and painting the sets already! The new technology teacher, Mr. Tomerco, is assisting the electrical crew and getting the lights and effects ready in the computer lab. Also, I just spoke with the students in the stage crew and they are overseeing the entire operation!" Mrs. Anderson seemed to burst with excitement, "Now all we need to do is get this show on the road!"

With that, all the drama kids got on dancing shoes, while Danny and Sam jumped up on stage in their sneakers.

"What kind of shoes are those?" Danny asked Liz (who was in the drama club).

"They're jazz shoes. They're really comfortable and you can dance easier in them than regular sneakers."

Danny made a mental note to get a pair before the show. Just then, the dance teacher, Mrs. G, got on stage (wearing the jazz shoes).

She instructed everyone to start stretching. The kids in the drama club, who had taken dance before, started doing pretzel-like stretches. Danny and Sam, who had absolutely no dance experience whatsoever, look at each other. Neither of them wanted to look like a fool, so they attempted to follow Liz.

While doing a leg stretch, Liz looked over at her two friends. Their faces were twisted and they couldn't do the stretch all the way. Although Sam was doing much better then Danny, they both look like they weren't handling it well. Liz laughed at them. They both gave her dirty looks and went back to attempting to stretch.

Once they were done, Liz went over to the aching Danny and Sam.

"Wow," she giggled, "if you guys can't do the stretches, I can't wait to see how you dance." Danny and Sam were concerned themselves to see what would happen.

Luckily for Liz and Sam, they got to choreograph _For Good_ with Mrs. Anderson, while the rest of the cast worked strenuously on _Dancing through Life_. The beginning, Danny thought, was easy. Basically, all he had to do was jump around to the music. But once they got to the Ozdust Ball part, it got hard. Most of the chorus members were in the drama club, so they could do the dance with ease. The only problem with the dance: Danny. He stepped on six peoples feet, including Mrs. G, and he fell on his face four times. He new the moves, he just couldn't do it. He spent the entire after school practice on that one song. Soon, it was time to leave and Danny was coated in sweat. Sam and Liz laughed at a joke as they walked over to where Danny collapsed.

"What happened to you?" Liz asked as she saw how much he was sweating.

"Dance happened." He stated in a groan. He was aching from head to toe.

Sam and Liz looked at each other and each put one of Danny's arms over their shoulders and dragged him home.


	8. A Convenient Miracle

A/N: I was going to post this last night but I got EXTREAMLY tired and stummbled up to my room before I could finish. It was one and a half pages on Word and I thought it wasn't that short. I'm babbling now...READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

At 11:00, Danny was fast asleep so he didn't notice his ghost sense go off. Ember appeared with her guitar at Danny's bedside. 

"God, this kid can't do anything by himself," she scoffed. She strummed a chord on her guitar and a green mist covered Danny. "This should do the trick." She smiled to herself and disappeared before anyone noticed she had even been there.

------------------------------

When Danny woke up the next morning, he was aching all over. He turned his head with a groan to look at his clock. The big red numbers flashed 6:00 a.m. Danny decided he was too tired to move and it was too early to get ready for school. As soon as he closed his eyes to get ten more minutes of sleep, the phone rang. He picked it up and recognized Sam's voice instantly.

"Hey Sam," he said in a groggy-tired voice.

"Oh did I wake you up?" Sam asked. She didn't seem tired at all.

"No, not really. I'm just really tired. Dance was a nightmare yesterday," he didn't know why he was complaining to her. She didn't have to do much of anything.

"Yea, I saw you working pretty hard…" Danny could tell that she was trying to be sympathetic. But all he paid attention to was the fact that she was watching him.

"You saw me?" he suddenly wasn't so tired anymore. He tried to sit up, but moved too fast and pain shot through him like a bullet. He yelped in agony.

"What happened?" Sam asked worried.

"I moved." He groaned.

"You're aching_ that_ much?" She asked incredulously.

"Yea, I can't dance for my life!" Danny cried out as he got up from his bed.

Sam could hear the desperation in his voice and was concerned. Would he be so discouraged that he would quit the musical?

"Danny, calm down. I'll help you with the dancing after school today. I saw what you guys were doing and I'm pretty sure I could do it. If not, I'm sure Liz would be more then happy to teach it to you. Don't get overwhelmed, okay?" Sam said in a soothing tone.

Danny was instantly comforted by her words. It was amazing what Sam's voice could do for him. "Yea. Sure. That sounds good. Are we going to school together?"

"Yea, I'll be at your house in ten minutes." With that, she hung up the phone and Danny got ready for a normal, boring (and aching) day of school.

-------------------------------

When Sam and Danny arrived at school, they found Liz and Tucker waiting for them.

"Oh, you two are a little close, huh?" Liz smiled as Sam and Danny walked up. They immediately blushed and went to conceal themselves behind their friends; Danny to Tucker and Sam over to Liz.

"No, both Danny and Sam said, "we were just walking to school together."

"Sure, whatever," Liz rolled her eyes playfully at Sam as the bell rang. She turned to Danny, "Come on, loverboy. We have first period together." She winked at Sam and dragged Danny down the hall while Tucker and Sam split up for their own classes.

--------------------------------

After school that day, Danny found Sam and they walked to Sam's mansion together.

"Are you ready to work your but off?" Sam asked jokingly.

Danny whined, "But I'm still aching!"

"I was just kidding," Sam nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well it wasn't funny," Danny laughed as he nudged her back.

"Then why are you laughing," Sam smiled.

"Because I like seeing you smile," Danny instantly regretted his words. He turned away and blushed and he didn't say a word to Sam until they reached her house. Though he did sneak a look at her. To his happiness, she smiled as she blushed.

-------------------------------

Sam led Danny down to one of the extra rooms on their forth floor. One of the walls was a big mirror while the one next to it was a floor to ceiling window that over-looked the entire city. The floors were a clean, waxed and polished wood.

"Wow," Danny looked around as he put down his backpack, "I never saw this room before."

"Me either," Sam shrugged, "until yesterday. I was looking for a place to practice and I found this."

Danny wasn't surprised that Sam didn't know all the rooms in her house. It was so big that he got lost finding the bathroom once.

There was a big stereo; Sam's old one; next to the door and she placed the CD in one of the seven slots.

"Here you go, Danny. Start doing the beginning of your dance." Sam sat down to watch Danny.

Danny took a deep breath and jumped right into his dance. To his surprise, he wasn't aching at all and he could jump higher then ever with ease. When the beginning of the Ozdust Ball began, Danny was amazed that he could actually do the dance. Sam sat and smiled as Danny twirled and spun in perfect time to the music. When the song was over, Danny was panting and sweating hard but smiling nonetheless.

"Wow, Danny," Sam beamed, "It looks like you have this dance down perfectly."

Danny sat next to Sam, who handed him a water bottle, "It's amazing, I've never been that good at anything! I couldn't even do it yesterday."

Danny took a drink from his water bottle and smiled some more. After a moment of silence, Danny jumped over to the CD player and started to do the dance over and over while Sam watched and smiled every moment.


	9. Practice in the Park

A/N: For the crazy Wicked fans, you'll know that when danny and Sam are practicing, ALL the lines ARE THE REAL THING! I didn't make them up, they belong to Wicked.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Sam, Danny, and Liz attended after school practices everyday. Some days they danced (Danny now loved those days) and some days they practiced dialogue. One day, the lighting crew came in to set up some lights and Tucker got to see his friends in action.

"You guys are pretty good," he commented to Danny as they finished up _Dancing through Life_. Now it was _Popular_, so Sam got to make fun of Liz for singing the 'girliest Barbie clone song on the face of the Earth'.

Danny took a long drink of water then smiled at Tucker, "I know. I've gotten so much better. It's a miracle how good I can dance."

"Hey, I said you were good, don't get a big head about it," Tucker joked as they both sat down to watch Liz and Sam.

As Liz sang away, Tucker looked over at Danny. His eyes weren't following Liz across the stage, but were locked on Sam. _He loves her more then I expected_, Tucker said to himself.

When the song and the scene that followed was over, Liz came to sit next to Danny and Tucker.

"So," she took a drink of water, "how did I do?"

"Great," Tucker answered with a smile, then nudged Danny to say something.

"Beautiful," he said in a daze, his eyes still locked on Sam on stage. She was singing I'm not that Girl, which was about her character doubting that Danny's character could ever love her. In real life, Danny couldn't think of anyone else he would rather love. In fact, he was tempted to jump on stage and tell her. He decided against it and stayed in his seat with a strained heart.

Liz looked over at him with sympathetic eyes, "How come you never told her," she whispered to him.

"Tell who what?" Danny tore his eyes off Sam to look at Liz.

She rolled her eyes, "Sam that you love her."

"I don't love Sam, we're just—"

"'Just friends', yeah I know," Liz said sarcastically, "But have you ever thought that she might want to be more then 'just friends'" she made air quotes with her fingers.

"Why do you think that? Did she say something to you?" Danny was frantic. If Sam liked him back then life would be so good; it wouldn't be able to be expressed in words.

"Don't ask me, ask her," she sat down next to Tucker.

After practice Danny ran right up to Sam. He didn't know what he was going to say be he hoped it didn't sound stupid.

"Umm, Sam. Would you like to…umm…practice lines with me in the park on Saturday?" he said it so fast, he was amazed that Sam could understand him.

"Just you and me?" she blushed. Danny had apparently caught her off guard.

"If that's okay with you…" his heart was beating a million times a minute. If Sam said no he would most definitely curl up in a ball and die. He had never been so nervous around a girl before, even Paulina. Luckily, he could control his powers and his pants didn't fall down.

"Umm…yea, sure. I'd like that." She smiled.

"Okay. Great, I'll come by your house at noon and we can walk to the park then?" Danny was making it up as he went along.

"That sounds good. See you Saturday." Sam said and ran to the door where her mom was waiting outside.

Danny stayed where he was and let out a big sigh. Liz and Tucker walked up behind him.

"You ask her out?" Liz asked

"It's not a date. We're practicing lines in the park on Saturday." Danny didn't take his eyes off the door.

"Are we invited?" Tucker asked.

"Nope," Danny answered and walked out the door toward his house.

Tucker and Liz looked at each other, "It's a date." They said at the same time.

Before anyone knew it, it was Saturday. Danny woke up early and took a shower. He made sure that he was as ready as could be to meet Sam. He even practiced what he would say if there was and awkward silence.

Finally, it was noon and Danny went to see Sam with his script in hand. When he reached her house and rang her doorbell, Sam appeared immediately. She also had her script. They walked to the park without saying much. Once in awhile, one of them would make an observation and the two would laugh, but they always fell silent quickly. When they reached the park, they found a bench under a big oak tree and decided it was the perfect place to practice.

"So," Danny said, "where should we start?"

"Well, you first come in in _Dancing through Life_, but you've practiced that enough so why don't we start at act 1, scene 11; The Lion Cub," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good," Danny flipped to the correct page in his script.

"Careful! Don't shake him!" Sam recited her lines.  
"I'm not!" Danny said in response.  
"We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe..." Sam said as her usual animal activist self.  
"Don't you think that I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!" Danny sometime suspected that Sam thought he was really dense.  
"No, not really stupid," Sam said sarcastically.  
"Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?" This was true about Sam as well as Elphaba.  
"I don't cause commotions, I am one." Danny smiled at this line. Sam had said it was one of her favorites.  
"That's for sure," Danny looked Sam in the eyes and she blushed.  
"Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?" Danny vaguely remembered Sam saying something like that to him once before.  
"No, I'm..."  
"Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?" Sam put so much passion in her words; it sounded as if she wasn't reading a script, but actually arguing with Danny.  
"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Danny tried to put more passion in his words like Sam.  
"Oh, sorry... but can I just say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there," Sam didn't even need to look at her script.  
"So?" Fiyero's lines sounded more and more like Danny himself as he practiced.  
"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be..."  
"Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow," Danny said proudly.  
"No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy," Sam looked Danny deeply in the eyes.  
"Fine, if you don't want my help..."  
"No, I do! Poor little thing, it's heart is trembling... I didn't mean for..." she actually sounded sad. She was getting extremely good.  
"What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" Danny was confused about his line but decided to ask Sam tomorrow exactly what it meant.  
"Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you," Sam spoke quietly.

"Yea... or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety," Danny stared at his lines, trying to memorize them. _  
_"Danny..." until then, Danny had been looking at his script. When Sam said his name instead of Fiyero, like it was written, he looked up. Her face was an inch away from his and her eyes were filled with longing.

Just then, Danny's cell phone rang. Killing the moment, he picked it up, "Hey Danny!" He recognized Jazz's voice instantly, "Mom and Dad said they want you home by five. Unless your ghost hunting, I'll can cover for you, are you ghost hunting? Do you need help?" She sounded excited about helping Danny.

"No, Jazz. I'm practicing for the musical with Sam. I'll be home soon, bye." He hung up before she could say another word.

"I gotta go, Danny," Sam stood up," I'll call you tonight so we can practice some more. Remember, the show opens on Friday so you gotta memorize all your lines."

Danny stood up as well; "I'll walk you home."

They reached Sam's door and Sam was about to go inside when Danny called, "Hey, Sam…"

She turned around, "Yes Danny?'

"Well, I memorized most of my lines and my dances and I can sing my songs perfectly, except one…" he said awkwardly.

"What song is that?" Sam looked at him.

"_As Long as You're Mine_…" he answered quietly.

After a moment of silence, Sam spoke, "Don't worry, you'll do wonderfully." With that she turned and went inside.

Danny stood there for a moment and then walked to his house alone.


	10. Curtain Time

A/N: Sorry fans, but we're getting dangerously close to the end. :( I know, I'm sad too. Only two chapters left, but stick around for an exciting message!

* * *

On Friday, the entire cast was frantic. Everyone was ordered to stay at the school and practice as much as possible. Since no one was allowed to go home, the cast ordered pizza and had a pre-show party in the band room. Everyone involved was in the room, including Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. G, when Sam stood on a chair to look over the crowd.

"Can I have everyone's attention," she said loudly. When the room went quiet, she continued, "Hi everyone. I just wanted to say something before we go on. This experience was wonderful. I want to thank everyone involved for making this musical so much fun. Although there were many times when I heard people getting discouraged, there was always a friend nearby to help them. Everyone here knows one another very well because of how long we had to work together. You all made to road to getting here very enjoyable. I mean, if it wasn't fun to do, most people would have dropped out." The crowd nodded their heads in approval and applauded.

Sam got down from the chair with a smile. When the room went silent again, Mrs. Anderson spoke.

"Okay children," she clapped her hands, "let's get this room cleaned up and start getting ready. Curtain time is in one hour sharp!"

The crowd cheered and started throwing this out and getting their costumes together. After Tucker said goodbye and good luck to his friends, he ran off to find the rest of the lighting crew to see that everything was working.

Danny, Sam, and Liz all stood together in silence.

"So," Liz said, "tonight's the night."

"Yep," Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"Good luck," Danny said.

"You too," Liz and Sam replied.

"We're gonna need it," Sam sighed.

"Hey, I think we're pretty good," Danny looked from Sam to Liz and back again.

"Well, pretty good won't do it," Liz sounded concerned, "We are gonna have to be awesome if we want butts in those seats out there."

"You shouldn't worry," Sam tried to sooth Liz's frazzled nerves, "Your better then the both of us combined. You'll do great. Now let's get you in your 'Princess Barbie' dress and you can practice your lines on me." She led Liz to the girls dressing room (which was actually the art room). Before she left she turned to Danny.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"You too," he whispered back and turned to the cooking room, which served as the boys dressing room.

About a half-hour later, the hall next to the backstage door was crowded with people in their various costumes. Some people were putting on makeup while others were taking pictures of each other to remember this wonderful night. Danny spotted Sam and Liz sitting in front of the band room door. Liz was beautifully dressed in a shimmering blue ball gown, Sam curling her sandy colored hair. Sam's hair was in braided pigtails and she had a crochet hat on. Her plain black dress was nowhere near as beautiful as Liz's was, but on Sam, Danny thought she looked more beautiful then ever. The one thing that set Sam apart from everyone else in the crowd, was that her skin was completely green.

"You look…" Danny couldn't put how beautiful she was in words.

"Green?" Liz offered with a laugh.

Sam stopped curling Liz's hair to look up at Danny with a smile, "wow, you dress up good."

"So do you," Danny managed to choke out.

Sam gave him a look of pure excitement as he grabbed a chair and sat next to the girls. "Can you believe that tonight's the night?" she said happily as she went back to doing Liz's hair.

"Yea, it went real fast didn't it," Danny looked at his watch and it showed they had exactly fifteen minutes left.

"You better hurry up, Sam," Liz commented, "we don't have a lot of time left."

"Why, what time is it?" she didn't stop curling.

"6:45," Danny said, "we have fifteen minutes."

"Wow, that's not much is it? You're done Liz, go get your tiara and wand, I'll help you into the bubble machine." Sam got up and disappeared behind the backstage door.

The fifteen minutes went by like seconds and before they knew it, the curtain had opened. Sam and Danny were two of the very few still left backstage. Almost the entire cast was sing _No on Mourns the Wicked_ with Liz. Danny had to wait five songs till he made his entrance, so he made himself comfortable. Sam was very excited to make her entrance in the next song, that she could barely sit down.

"Sam, could you calm down," Danny watched her pace back and forth.

"I can't calm down! I'm so excited! This is going to be so great!" She squealed and jumped up and down. Danny looked at her wide-eyed. She was getting dangerously close to acting like Paulina at a football game. When he said this to her, she immediately sat down.

The song went on and Danny and Sam had fallen silent. Danny decided to try his luck and ask the question he had been burning to ask all night.

"Sam..." he moved closer so they were sitting the same way they had in the park.

Sam looked into his electric blue eyes, "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Sam, I…" before he could finish, one of the cast members ran over to them.

"Sam!" He yelled, "Your up!"

"Crap!" Sam bolted onstage, leaving Danny to sit there.


	11. As Long as You're Mine

A/N: So close to a finish, I can taste it! Major fluff in this chapter, hope you can handle it! Just kidding... enjoy! Remember to read and REVIEW!

* * *

The first act went off without a hitch. Except for Sam's last entrance, everyone was on cue. When Danny came in for his big number, he saw the crowd for the first time. The auditorium was packed to say the least. There wasn't a seat that wasn't occupied. In the low light, he could see his family in the front row and next to them, Tucker and Sam's families.

Once Danny got over the horror of performing for a full house, he got into his song. By the time Sam and Liz started _Popular_, he was at ease in front of everyone. Actually, he kind of enjoyed the thrill of it all.

When the curtain closed on _Defying Gravity_, there was an immediate standing ovation for Sam. Danny smiled broadly as he went to go see her. When he caught up with her before she went in the girls dressing room, she was swarmed by people congratulating her. She was so happy, she had tears in her eyes.

"Sam!" Danny called from the back of the crowd. He stood on his tiptoes to look over at Sam.

Sam saw Danny and made her way over to him. She smiled wider then ever and her eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"You were great, Sam," Danny said cheerfully, "You and Liz are amazing together."

Just then, another crowd swarmed around someone. From over the mass of people Danny and Sam noticed Liz's curled sandy hair. When the friends called her over, she found an escape out of her ever-growing fanclub and beamed up at Danny and Sam.

"I've never been so happy!" she squealed, "This is the first time something like this has ever happened to me!"

Her grey eyes sparkled with excitement and extreme happiness. Danny knew she deserved this after being in the background all these years, she was finally in the spotlight where she belonged.

"What about you Danny," Sam nudged him, "you were awesome! Your dancing surprised everyone."

"To say the least!" Liz exclaimed, "Paulina and the rest of the cheerleaders! Their mouths were practically on the ground!"

Before Danny could even ask why the cheerleaders were here, Mrs. Anderson ran up to them.

"You two," she pointed at Liz and Sam, "you need to change for the second act! Go now! There is less then ten minutes left!"

The girls immediately bolted for the dressing room and left Danny with Mrs. Anderson.

"And you," she looked at Danny franticly, "Go! Go! You need to get ready!" she shooed him off the boys dressing room and ran off to see to other issues.

-------------------------

It was when Sam and Alex McCarty (the Wizard), were singing _Wonderful_, that Danny realized what was going to happen during his next song. He quickly confided in the only person who'd know what to do.

"Liz!" he called in front of the girls dressing room door.

She opened the door so Danny could only see her face. He guessed that he probably didn't want to see the rest of her.

"What?" she asked, obviously annoyed that she was late getting into her latest ball gown.

"I need some advice," he explained.

"_Now_" she whined.

"It will only take a second."

"Fine," she gave in reluctantly.

"What should I do about the kissing scene?" Danny was practically begging for advice.

"A little tongue, not a full-on French," with that, she closed the door.

-----------------------------

Danny waited anxiously outside the stage door for his cue. This was it. The kissing scene he had been waiting for for about two months. He knew in the back of his head that his friendship with Sam would probably never be the same. It was as he was thinking this over that his cue came. He went out on stage with Sam and they sat in the middle of the stage, mist all around their feet.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreams could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me." Sam looked straight into Danny's eyes and never looked away.  
"And just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lot all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine."

The melody had been haunting Danny's dreams forever and now was the time to truly confess his love to Sam.  
"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!"  
Both of them sang with passion into each other's eyes, "Every moment, as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time!"  
"Say there's no future for us as a pair…" Danny pulled Sam closer to him.  
"And though I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine!"

As Danny pulled Sam in for the kiss, she whispered in his ear, "I've always loved you."

They looked into each other's eyes, blue against purple. They were in their own little world. Then they kissed. A kiss like never before! When they finally managed to pull apart, they were smiling ear to ear.

"What is it?" Danny asked.  
"It's just…for the first time, I feel...wicked." The crowd stood up and cheered as they kissed again.


	12. Afterward

A/N: Here is the end. I am so sad to write this because I had such a fun time doing it! It really feels like your experiancing it with them. Thank you, to all my reviews, I will always remember your kind words! Elphie

* * *

The weeks that followed the musical were filled with dates, laughing, and all-around good times. It was officially true: Danny and Sam were a couple. That was made news the day after the first performance. Apparently, more then half the student body saw the show opening night and anyone who hadn't, went the next two days just to see the two 'friends' kiss. But you didn't have to go to the theatre to see them kiss. They were inseparable. You never saw one without the other. The way they looked into each other's eyes constantly, showed that they would be together forever, like it was meant to be.

------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone…_

"See," Skulker gestured to Clockwork's time portal, "They are a couple! The plan worked!"

"Yes, they are dating," Ember glared at him, "but let's not forget who made it possible."

"Yes," Desiree came into view, "me. I got rid of that cheerleader girl so they would all be happy enough to stay."

"Excuse me?" Ember snarled, "I made the ghost boy dance better."

"Ladies, ladies, please," Johnny 13 walked between to ghosts, who were on the verge of and ecto-catfight, "Let's get real, shall we? Everyone knows this was made possible by yours truly."

"What did _you_ do?" Skulker glowed in anger.

"I tailed that Dash Baxter and made it so he didn't get the part," Johnny said proudly.

"Remind me," Spectra spoke up, "why we even wasted our time on him?"

All the ghost went quiet and pondered the reason for their kindness.

"Because," Poindexter said, "we were annoyed that they were denying their emotions?"

The room stayed quiet for some time, then Technus spoke up, "Man," he said, "I hate emotions."

The rest agreed with him and went off to their separate lairs.


	13. All fans read this!

Okay everyone, there are a couple things I need to say to you all before I go work on my other stories. Thank you so much! Everyone's reviews were so great, I was beaming everytime I opened my e-mail. I especially want to thank DxS Phreak, cutereviewgirl, The Raven of the Night, Dragon-Fire-Fairy, CharmedMilliE, Mama Agwe, dannynsam4ever, and all the people who reviewed every chapter and stayed with my story from the beginning!

But fans, what kind of person would I be if I just left the story right there? That's right, there is a SEQUEL on its way to FanFiction! If you look at my reviews and author notes, you may see xGaLiNdA-fIeDxPhNaToMx saying a lot of stuff. That is because we are best friends (along with DaLaLaGrl, but she doesn't like Danny Phantom, gasp!) and I gave her the honor of continuing my wonderful story! I do not know the title as of now, but I do know that Danny and his friends will be performing Rent! I hope to see you all reading it!

My reason for writing this story was to (hopefully) get people who may have otherwise not even paid a passing glance to a musical, to see what it was all about. I just want people to love THE GREATEST MUSIC STYLE EVER! And Broadway is just that. Goodbye all and goodluck on your own stories, I'll check up on you all!

Much love,

Elphie


	14. BIG NEWS

--BIG NEWS--

xGaLiNdA-fIeDxPhAnToMx has just posted the prologue to Danny the Musical 2: No Day But Today! It's 8:30 pm on Sunday, August 13th and as of now its number 3 in the 'just in' section. It is also on my favorites so check it out and tell me what you think!

--Elphie


End file.
